


【锤基】Casting Couch

by MrsOsborn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsOsborn/pseuds/MrsOsborn
Summary: Warning:行业潜规则，设定参考旧时好莱坞的试镜红沙发潜规则（即：红沙发是潜规则存在的暗示）。





	【锤基】Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3上传东西（发过lofter，锁了），有什么不对的欢迎指出~

Loki等待在走廊里，双腿仍然优雅地交叠，视线完全不离开剧本片段。这与周围人的紧张焦虑形成了鲜明的对比。然而他渐渐收紧手指而使剧本产生的褶皱出卖了他的真实心情。这是他最后的尝试，如果这次试镜没有收获，他可能就要告别这个行业了。68号已经离开房间至少17分钟了，然而工作人员那边迟迟没有传唤下一位试镜演员。Loki正是倒霉的69号。

就在周围的面试者开始猜测本次的试镜是不是已经有了绝佳的人选而提前终止时，那扇紧闭的大门终于打开，一位黑发女士探出身喊了一声：69号。

传唤完69号，黑发女士并没有继续留在房间，而是顺着走廊离开了。Loki敏锐地察觉到那位女士似乎好好打量了他一番，但他来不及多想，稍微整理整理本来就一丝不苟的西装，拿出自信而不显得傲慢的神情走了进去。

刚坐下不久的Thor看着优雅迈步进入房间的人，一瞬间进入了当机状态。他没想到自己中途出现的面试遇到的第一人居然会是喜欢了两年的偶像，loki。他还记得自己面试官的身份，尽力维持着表面风平浪静。然而内心早就被诸如“天呐，他连走路都这么好看”“他过来了！！”“灰蓝色的西装真适合他”“开心，我今天也穿了灰蓝色”这样的念头填满。

“请坐。”Thor展开一个大方的笑，伸出手掌指向对面的大红沙发。

Loki却打量打量沙发，又打量打量Thor，惊怒地眯起双眼。他还是第一次遇到这么明晃晃的潜规则，要知道走廊里可还满是试镜的人。

“如果你准备好了，请展示一下……”Thor发现偶像似乎有些不悦，但他不明白原因。他略带犹豫的语气让Loki更加觉得这是一种猥琐男的心虚。

Loki把灰蓝色西装外套挂在一边，只着衬衣的上身显得肩宽腰窄，是天生的衣架子。

“你想就这么坐着看我自己做完前戏？”Loki带上讽刺的语气，还明显的扫了一眼Thor的裆部。没有勃起的征兆，这种有耐性的衣冠禽兽有时比急色鬼更加棘手。

“你需要我的帮助？”Thor•什么都不知•Odinson以为只是搭戏的问题，他看看只有两个人的房间有些犯难。“如果是这样，我很乐意叫人来帮你，只是要多消耗您一些时间。找现成能和您对戏的人可不容易。”

Loki以为Thor是在装傻，在心底暗骂了句变态，忍无可忍地打算主动一些尽快解决此事。他松开自己的领带，双手向后搭在沙发上，儒雅的伪装全丢开，满目冷漠地开口：“过来吧，别装了。”  
Thor以为Loki开始进入了角色，老老实实配合他离开自己的椅子，刚到沙发前Loki勾勾手指示意他低下身。

“开始了？”Thor刚问出口就被Loki拉住领带进而堵住口腔。和肖想已久的人唇齿交缠让Thor瞬时失去了反应能力，那根软软的舌头仿佛带着魔力让Thor忍不住去追逐。当Loki已经开始有些呼吸不过来想要离开，Thor却抢过了主动权继续掠夺他口中的津液。宽敞的办公室只有他们接吻的啧啧声。

“够了，”一时忘了呼吸的Loki被亲吻得轻喘，一把推开Thor用他漂亮的绿眼睛警告地看着对方：“你得让我呼吸！”

“这…不是台词的一部分。”Thor沉溺在摄人心魄的美丽绿泽中，万幸他还记得问出自己的疑惑：“你在……我们，呃……”奈何他一时真的忘记了所有的说话技巧，不知道如何组织语言才能把事情说得得体。

“闭嘴！做就是了。”Loki几乎是咬牙切齿地看着这个格外多事的面试官，直接起身推得Thor陷入柔软的沙发，Loki骑上他的膝盖一点都不温柔地解开Thor的腰带和裤链。当他握住Thor尚未勃起尺寸就已经很可观的性器，他一时不知道是该庆幸至少能爽到还是担心一会停留在办公室太久被外人怀疑。

“你的准备还真是充分。”Loki在沙发缝隙发现一管润滑油，已经调整好心态的他把润滑油挤到手心帮Thor做起了手活。剩下的润滑油被他塞到Thor手上，他舔舔这个状态外的男人好看的耳垂，在他耳边留下性感的低语：“帮我。”

Thor的大脑艰难地运转着，他终于有些明白了眼前的状况。但太晚了，没有解释的空间，他只能赶鸭子上架一般认命地按Loki所说接过润滑油。

一旦接受了自己所处的状况，这场性事就变得如同天雷勾动地火。两人凌乱的白色衬衣交缠着被丢弃在沙发底下，他们的亲吻像是野兽之间的互相较劲。Thor插在Loki后穴的手指终于增加到第三指时，Loki放弃了先撸射他的想法主动用自己已经因为扩张而颤巍巍的大腿支撑起自己，咬着Thor的脖子扶着他胀起分明青筋的肉棒一点点吃了进去。

Thor听着耳边诱人的喘息声却照顾Loki没有适应自己的身体忍着并不动作，他只是一下下亲吻着Loki从脖子到肩头的肌肤，让本来因为不适感想要爆粗的Loki什么火气都没有了。下一秒他的口腔被入侵，被温柔地整个扫荡着，胸前两点玫红被捏住揉按立刻充血硬挺起来。

被充分调动情欲的Loki动动如蛇类般柔软却不失韧性的腰身，自己套弄起含在身体里的坚硬。他同样坚硬的性器被挤在两人的小腹中间，每次起落都摩擦着带来双重快感。但是还不够，他笑着看了看沉默的Thor，抓住他的手放在自己的性器上。

“不说话？怎么，我没让你爽到？”

Thor很上道地帮Loki撸动着他粉嫩光洁的分身，Loki的整个柱身和下面沉甸甸的囊袋都得到国王级别的照顾。Thor用力地往上一顶，声音低哑地开口：“你里面很紧又润。但是这样的程度我可不保证多久能射给你。”

“哇哦，听起来真是吓人。久一点又如何，你猜后面等着的试镜演员会不会等得不耐烦破门而入？”Loki在床上就没怕过，于是挑衅的话脱口而出。

“所以我们应该快一点了，你同意吧。”

这根本不是问句，未等Loki开口，身下突然加强的顶撞就夺走了他口里的完整词语。Thor单手抓着Loki的腰猛力进出，每次都像是要把两颗阴囊也一并肏进去。Loki的分身仍然被掌握在Thor手中，快速的撸动让他很快就招架不住了，眼看就要射出来，Thor却坏心眼的用指腹堵住了马眼引得Loki发出一阵不满的呜咽。心知对方不射出来自己也没办法发泄的Loki更加收紧了后穴，腰身越渐发浪地配合Thor的操弄摆动着。

然而Thor却识破了他的小小伎俩，他不轻不重地在Loki臀部拍打一下：“放松，好的还没来。”

被拍打臀部的微妙羞耻感像是给Loki打开了新的开关，他的肌肤变得更加粉红诱人，整个人软倒在Thor怀里不服输地舔咬Thor结实的肌肉，Thor的整个胸口都是他留下的暧昧痕迹。终于乖顺下来的Loki给Thor提供了为所欲为的空间，肉棒进进出出不停寻找着为Loki打开极乐之门的锁眼。很快他就发现了一处让Loki忍不住瑟缩的软肉，锁定了那里不知疲惫地冲撞着，Loki自然收紧的后穴同时也给他带来了极大的快感。Loki已经被不断积累的快感爽得顾不得脸面浪叫出来，当快感积累到了顶峰，他感觉到了Thor同样因为到达高潮而喷射进自己身体里的精液，前端得到释放终于可以射精，双重的快感席卷了他的整个身体，他和Thor一起颤抖着享受了这欲仙欲死的冲击。

享受完高潮的Loki很快抽身重新穿好衣服，除了脸颊上过于明显的红霞，谁也不会怀疑这位衣冠楚楚的男士刚刚经历了一场酣畅的性事。Thor也很快穿好衣服，一声不吭心底老是有着尴尬，他不安的查看了手机却发现了不少长姐发的简讯。

“Hela…怪不得。”他犹豫了没多久，就编辑好简讯按下了确认发送。

“所以……”开口发现自己声音微哑的Loki轻轻嗓子，声音里满是公事公办，“我什么时候能得到结果。”

“现在。”Thor终于敢在他冷静的声音里直视这个已经被自己放在心底很久的男人，“这个角色是你的了。以后我们还会见面，合作愉快。”

他朝这个男人伸出了自己的手掌。

【彩蛋——误会的诞生】  
“无趣。”阿斯加德的现任总裁Hela换换翘在桌面上的长腿，“Thor为什么就不愿意为我分担一丁点这些没完没了的报告和合同。”  
穿着干练黑色西装的Sif甩出一份厚厚的资料。  
“那你一定会对这个感兴趣。记得Thor的那个放心底别人从来不知道的演艺圈白月光吗，他现在被自己的亲生父亲打压得可有些喘不过气。阿斯加德刚好有他现在想要的角色。”  
“你是说要给他这个角色，Thor一定需要相应的权利。”  
“Bingo！”  
Hela来了兴致，摸摸下巴勾起一抹魔王一样的笑。  
“那么，Thor下一次的强制工作将会是面试。既然如此，不如加送他一个惊喜。准备准备，我们好好布置当天的面试房间。”

Fin.


End file.
